


Seventeen Months

by OneTooManyAddictions



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred approves, M/M, Tim Drake is cheeky, mentions of Alfred Pennyworth - Freeform, mentions of Dick Grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: He's brought Replacement groceries for seventeen months.





	Seventeen Months

It wasn’t the first time Jason had snuck into Tim’s apartment while he was out. It wasn’t even the first time he had brought the boy some groceries. It had taken him exactly three surprise visits to conclude that his replacement couldn’t be trusted to take care of himself properly, and well he couldn’t exactly let the boy go hungry could he? No that just wouldn’t do. And so that is what started the monthly visits of Jason restocking Tim’s fridge.

He always made sure to wait until Tim was busy before he brought groceries over. No need to have an awkward run in between them. They weren’t enemies but they weren’t friends so it would just be weird as hell if Tim confronted him about the restocked fridge. Or even worse, if he asked why Jason cared about him eating. So yeah, it was better to just wait until Red Robin was off world or doing something with the Titans. It wasn’t ever difficult to figure this stuff out since Dick was more than willing to share information even if you didn’t ask for it. That was how Jason found out far more than he wished to know about the messy family unit of the bats.

He didn’t start making actual meals for Tim until the fourth month of him restocking the fridge. It was after a tea time he had with Alfred when the old butler gave him a pleased look and stated that Tim was asking for recipes. It was Alfred’s way of letting Jason know that the boy had no idea how to cook. So Jason made use of the kitchen in Tim’s apartment and left a few homemade meals in the freezer with warm up instructions. Alfred had given him a proud pat on the shoulder at their next tea time.

It was really only a matter of time before their exchange ended though. He should have known that Tim would have shown up sooner or later while he was dropping things off. He had gotten away with it for seventeen months without issue. Of course it had to be the one time when he had flour all over his shirt and in his hair. He had been attempting to make home made chicken strips but he just couldn’t stop dropping things and it wasn’t working.

A snort sounded behind him causing him to spin around with a partially breaded piece of chicken in his hand. An amused smile on the boy’s face caused the older male’s face flush in embarrassment.

“You know, Jay, if you wanted to wine and dine me you could have just asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> **This is my first attempt at writing a fic for the dc world. I know it's not great but it's a start! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
